I have a secret
by MusicalTB2
Summary: Kayo and Scott have a chat around the ruins of a tanker after the Hood saved her. Set at end of Touch and Go which I didn't write and do not own the rights to.
1. I have a secret

Scott watched the Hood's ship disappear and looked down at Shadow sadly, he landed and Kayo ran up to him.

"What are you doing Scott? Why aren't you going after him?"

Scott shook his head, "Like I said earlier, we're not the police. But I'm not bothered by that, the Hood could've saved those tankers but chose to save you, why?"

Kayo looked away suddenly in mock drama, "I'm just as surprised as you are."

Scott frowned, "I'm not happy with the way you handled today Kayo, that's not how International Rescue work."

Kayo jumped up onto the edge of Shadow's cockpit, "Then maybe it's time for a change to that system?"

Scott's eyes saddened, "Kayo wait."

Kayo strapped herself in, "What?"

Scott leant his arms on the side of the cockpit, "I'm just glad you're safe, saved by the Hood or not."

Kayo stared ahead, "That's all you have to say?"

"More or less, but," He looked at her damage report, "Will you need a lift back?"

Kayo smiled slightly, "I guess I will, or I could call Brains out here? Leaves more time to be alone."

Scott smiled back, "I'll call him for you."

Kayo watched him go back to Thunderbird 1 then looked out in the direction the Hood had gone, she sighed to herself, "Why did you do it uncle? Why save me over the fuel?"

Scott returned and smiled at her, "He'll be here in an hour apparently. Kayo, can I ask you something?"

Kayo nodded, "Go ahead."

"What have you been up to recently? John has been keeping an eye on you today."

Kayo growled, "That sneak."

"Kayo please?"

"Fine. I've been chasing the Hood, and well today, you saw I got close."

Scott frowned, "Then he attacked you before saving you?"

Kayo looked down into her lap sadly, "There's a lot I can't say." She closed her eyes and felt a hand on her cheek, she turned and met Scott's eyes with hers.

"If you don't want to say, don't tell." Scott smiled and Kayo blinked back tears.

"I have to tell you at some point." She thought in her mind, then said aloud, "Thank you for understanding."

Scott leant forwards and kissed her gently, Kayo gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck for an embrace, Scott lifted her effortlessly out of the cockpit and they continued to kiss as they leant against Shadow.

"I had no idea you felt this way Scott." Kayo said as she rubbed her head against his forehead.

"I wasn't sure myself, until I saw how upset you were this morning." Scott smiled and kissed her again running his hand down her back.

"It'll take time to say I love you, but for the moment, I don't want this to end." Kayo looked up into his eyes, "You're so handsome."

"And you're a jewel, this family will always have space for you."

"Wish I could say the same, but my past is difficult."

Scott paused the caress, "How do you mean?"

Kayo sighed, "There's something you need to know Scott."


	2. Should I tell him?

_"_ _There's something you need to know Scott."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott was about to question her, but seeing the distress in her eyes, simply smiled instead, "Kayo, you don't have to tell me now, not if you don't want to."

Kayo's heart settled inside and she decided to lie, "The thing is, I've loved you since I first met you. You weren't just a brother to me, you were and have always been like a soul mate to me."

Scott smiled and hugged her again, "I've felt the same Kayo, and now it feels so right."

Brains called through to Scott, "Guys, we have a situation at home which means I can't get out there until tomorrow."

"What about Shadow Brains?"

"I guess you'll have to leave her overnight and come home."

"Not possible, I can't come home, so I'm staying here with Kayo, and Thunderbird 1."

"But Scott, we might need you." Virgil appeared on the hologram.

"I'm not leaving Kayo out here alone, I'll be staying with her tonight." Scott answered sternly.

"FAB brother," Virgil looked down and closed the comms down.

Kayo's eyes widened, "You went against your own orders?"

Scott turned to her and blinked slowly with a smile, "For you, I make exceptions. We should make a campfire don't you think?"

Kayo looked around at the now dying flames around the broken fuel tanks, "We could just use the flames of fuel tanks which are burning at the moment?"

Scott draped his arm around her, "Real flames? Kayo, that's not what we use, it damages the planet."

Kayo rolled her eyes, "But it's necessary sometimes." She gave up at Scott's expression, "Oh alright, we'll use the tent."

Scott smiled and closed the cockpit to Shadow, "I'll get it out."

Kayo waited and checked an invoice on her communicator, the face of her uncle stared back at her, "What does he want?"

His voice sounded through the recorded message, "Just because I saved you once Tanusha, it does not mean I will do it again or stop trying to get you to join me. I can give you so much more than they can. Think about it."

Kayo scowled at the message then quickly hid it as Scott returned holding a box, she raised an eyebrow, "It's tiny."

"Believe me, it's not tiny. Stand back." He pressed a button and the tent sprang out and heated up, "See?"

Kayo smiled, "Wow, looks cosy."

"Want to, I don't know, go inside?"

"Sure."

Scott opened the tent zip and held the door open for Kayo to go inside, "In you go, I mean, make yourself comfortable."

Kayo walked in and hung her helmet up, "Wow, it's snug in here. Nice and warm too."

Scott smiled and zipped the tent up, "It's better than sleeping outside, and Thunderbird 1 even for that matter."

Kayo sat down on one of the warm blocks, "Could do with some music in here, or marshmallows?"

Scott smiled, "Good thing I brought this from 1 then," He picked up a guitar from the doorway, "Want a song?"

"Please, but first, can I ask you something?"

Scott sat down on the block next to her, "Of course."

Kayo sighed, "What would happen if something broke up the family, or rather betrayed the family?"

Scott frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Kayo shook her head, "I don't know really, I'm thinking about my father I guess. We were betrayed a long time ago."

Scott held her hand and stroked it tenderly, "We know Kayo, but there is no-one in this family who will betray, we wouldn't betray anyone." His blue eyes glittered and Kayo couldn't look away.

Kayo nodded, "No, of course we wouldn't."

Scott smiled, "I'm here for you. C'mon, we should get some sleep," He kissed her quickly on her cheek then picked up the guitar.

Kayo smiled back as Scott began to play the guitar, she curled up on the block to sleep when Scott cleared his throat, "What is it?"

"Move closer Kayo, I don't bite." Scott smiled and held his hand out to her, Kayo moved and Scott wrapped his arm around her before continuing the piece, "Better?"

"Much, thanks Scott." Kayo rested her cheek against Scott's chest and smiled with the rhythmic vibrations from his singing, she swayed gently with him and eventually fell asleep with the lullaby.

Scott stopped playing and curled up with Kayo on the warm block, "Goodnight my dark haired beauty. Sleep well."

Kayo murmured happily and whispered, "Goodnight." She felt a kiss being placed on her forehead and she snuggled into his suit more.

During the night Kayo had a dream, of a vivid vision of her uncle, he asked her again to join her whilst holding her the Tracys under torture, she looked at each of her brothers and her heart ripped; Scott had a cut across his eyebrow and his gaze was looking across at another, Virgil's lip was bleeding heavily, John seemed to be unconscious as his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving, Gordon was buckled over clutching his wrist and Alan was sitting on the floor crying whilst Scott was trying to reach out to him. Kayo pleaded to the Hood to let them go but his force on the torture continued, words echoed around her head in the dream, "Join me or they die, join me or they die…"

Kayo woke up with a start, "No Uncle!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_


	3. The secret be told

It had been a week of rescues after rescues and Kayo had been finding it difficult to find a day when she could get the family alone. At the moment she was in the lounge with all her brothers around her, John had come down for a visit and all of them were happily chatting, she looked over at grandma who nodded at her, Kayo sighed and cleared her throat for the attention of the room.

Kayo looked around at the boys and grandma all now facing her, "Um, I should've said this ages ago but I've had to keep it secret."

"Let me guess, you've been keeping a pet without us knowing?" Alan sniggered and Scott shot him a glare.

"Alan be quiet."

"What?" He whined back.

"Sorry Kayo, continue." Scott smiled at her.

"The thing is, I'm re..." Kayo cut off as the alarm sounded for a rescue, she watched John jump up.

"Looks like a cave in guys, Pacific coast of Australia."

Scott looked at Kayo, "Could we finish this later Kayo?"

Kayo nodded, "Of course."  
"What will we need John?" Scott looked back to John.

John looked at the globe and read the statistics of the call, "A sink hole has appeared near the coast, houses could be sucked down, however, it does say the area has been evacuated already."

"Thunderbird 4 then?" Gordon sat up from where he had been lying against his cushion.

"Possibly Gordon. Right here's what we'll do, Thunderbird 1 and 2 get out there. Virgil, take pod 2 with the assembly pods and Gordon launch from the island. Sound good?"

Kayo looked around the room, "What about me?"

Scott turned to her, "Take Shadow out there and look for anything dodgy."

"FAB." Kayo smiled and left the lounge to go down to the hangers.

The birds took off and made their way to Melbourno on the South Coast, Thunderbird 1 and Shadow led the way followed closely by Thunderbird 2, and under water Thunderbird 4 went solo to the town.

Kayo called Scott privately, "I don't have to be here, why did you allow me to come?"

Scott smiled at her holo-image, "I need you, and you should come on more rescues with us."

"Aww Scott, that's really sweet. So, what do you want me to do on the rescue?"

Scott laughed, "You know how to drive the pod vehicles right?"

"Yeah. Do you need me to operate one?"

"That would be great."

"No problem."

Eventually Thunderbird 1 and Shadow arrived at the danger zone and Scott flew over the sink hole, he frowned slightly as he looked at the location.

"A rail track? Oh god, there must be a train down there, it must've collapsed. Thunderbird 2, where are you?"

"Five minutes out, what's wrong?"

"I've found our first situation, that sinkhole has opened up under a rail-track, the train must be in the pit, what pod vehicles have you brought?"

"We can assemble the Mole and the bulldozer, Firefly can be made too if need be."

"FAB. Kayo are you there?"

Kayo's hologram came on and she smiled, "I can see you so I'm practically there. Where do you need me?"

"I'll need you in the Mole, but Gordon needs to stop the water intake first." Scott hovered over the pit.

"FAB. I'll land and make my way over, have you seen anywhere Thunderbird 2 to land yet?"

"I think so, excuse me for a moment. Gordon?"

"Here bro, I'm approaching the city." Gordon smiled at Scott's holo-image.

"There's water beginning to fill the hole."

"Oh really?"

"Not now Gordon. I need you to create a rock pile to stop that water intake, then the pods can get down to that train."

"FAB." Gordon pushed the speed and located the sink hole fairly quickly, "What can I use to make a pile? Think Gordon, think."

Thunderbird 2 arrived at the danger zone and the two Tracys looked down at the area, Virgil frowned slightly.

"What's the matter Virgil?" Alan leant forward.

"At the moment I can't risk landing near the that sinkhole, we don't want to cause more destruction. I need clearance from Gordon and Scott first."

"Well Kayo has landed already," Alan pointed to where Shadow was latched onto the side of a building, a safe distance away from the hole.

"The bike is gone though."

"Oh. Where is Kayo then?"

Down on the ground Kayo was riding her bike through the recently evacuated area checking houses for survivors and anyone stranded after the ground had open up, she didn't know that The Hood was watching her from a house.

"Thunderbird 1, the water has been stopped and pumped away. Proceed with the rescue." Gordon cracked his knuckles and sat back in his chair.

"Thanks Gordon. Kayo, make your way over to Thunderbird 2 and manoeuvre the Mole down into the hole, go down on a straight line to avoid knocking more debris onto the train."

Kayo nodded and waited for Thunderbird 2 to land, "FAB."

Thunderbird 2 landed and Alan went down to the pod bay, Virgil opened the main door and Kayo drove her motorbike up the ramp to join him.

"Hey Kayo, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," Kayo made her way over to the assembled Mole and climbed up into the cockpit, Alan smiled at her and got into the bulldozer.

Thunderbird 1 landed and Scott jet packed down into the hole followed by the bulldozer.

"You two will need to cut into this hole so we can get these people out. Kayo, could you make the tunnel?" Scott hovered over the two carriages.

"Sure Scott." Kayo began to work on her job.

Above the pit, Virgil was helping the others who had escaped earlier into the ambulances standing by, he looked out towards the side of the hole and could've sworn he saw someone climbing down, he shook his head and turned back to a little girl who was grinning up at him whilst holding her father's hand, Kayo finished on the tunnel and got out.

Scott drew a line around the doors and the laser cut through to free the people, "Hurry, this hole wont stay intact forever."

Kayo stood by the tunnel exit and helped the passengers find their way into the ascending darkness, "Virgil, more people are coming up."

"FAB Kayo, what's their state?"

"No injuries, mainly just dehydrated," She smiled as she helped a young man into the tunnel, "Ok, first group is going up now."

"Alan, keep an eye on that falling debris and clear it away when necessary, it could get dangerous," Scott helped the next carriage load of people out.

The Hood activated his disguise and clambered through the train to follow the second group out, ready to run and grab the Mole whilst she was unattended.

Kayo was helping a young couple up into the tunnel when there was a large crack, the pit opened up more and the ceiling above the tunnel began to collapse again, "Hurry!"

The Hood's eyes widened and he ran forward out of the train ignoring Scott's cry telling him to stop, he reached out and grabbed Kayo back, in doing so the rubble and slabs fell on the couple, agonised and scared cries came from other passengers as they ran up the tunnel to safety, the Hood's disguise flickered and Scott eye's blazed.

Kayo pushed him off her not seeing who it was at first, "Sir, that wasn't ness..." She gasped, "No, not you!"

Scott approached them, "What are you doing here?"

The Hood stood up and dusted himself off, "Well I was going after your pod vehicle, but then I saw my niece in trouble."

"Your what?"

"Scott no, I can explain." Kayo jumped between the Hood and Scott, "Please let me?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, "We'll get you out of here first. Virgil, the remaining people are approaching you, we're going home."

"They ran out in tears Scott."

"Never mind that, just make sure they're not injured then tell Gordon to return to base. Alan, return to the pod."

"FAB Scott." Virgil signed off.

Alan nodded from afar after seeing the whole event then drove he bulldozer out of the tunnel, 'What just happened?" He asked himself.

Gordon powered up the motors again and set off for home, Alan returned to the surface from the hole and drove into the pod, he got out and scratched his head in confusion.

"I'll see you up there Kayo." Scott jet packed up angrily.

The Hood smirked next to Kayo, "Well something has definitely pissed him off."

"You've ruined everything, plus you killed two innocent people selfishly." Kayo frowned.

"Selfish? Accidents happen Kayo."

Kayo got into the Mole, "Get in, we're getting out of here."

The pit went back to being empty and a work crew filled it in with cement after the bodies had been retrieved, Kayo opened the cockpit to let her uncle out then returned to the pod, she drove her motorbike out and parked up next to Thunderbird 1 where Scott was leaning against one of the stirrups of the tail.

"Virgil, take off and I'll see you back at base." Scott said not breaking eye-contact with the Hood and Kayo.

"Scott, I am really sorry."

"I'm going to call the GDF to meet us at our base. Kayo, get him blindfolded and into Shadow, he's coming home with us, and we're sorting this out."

"Are you crazy?"

Scott glared at Kayo, "Don't disobey orders Kayo."

"Now Mr Tracy, relax."

"Shut you mouth, this isn't over," He sat down in his chair and went up into the cockpit.

Kayo's eyes watered and she stood back to watch Thunderbird 1 take off, she bowed her head and remote piloted Shadow to pick her up with the bike, now fitted for two people, "Let me blindfold you."

The Hood smiled, "Of course Tanusha."

The birds took off and Scott went to full throttle immediately leaving an angry jet-stream behind him, Kayo watched him and sighed apologetically, she heard her uncle chuckle and in frustration she pushed Shadow forward to match the speed of the other two birds.

The family grouped in the lounge and Scott continued to glare at the Hood and Kayo, Virgil kept a hand close to his brother and Grandma looked around sadly at her grandsons.

"Listen to me please, yes the Hood is my uncle, I should've told you sooner, but there was never an appropriate moment," Kayo looked down with a sigh.

"Kayo this man is a criminal," Colonel Casey frowned at the Hood sitting smugly on the sofa.

"I know, but he was there for me when I was a child, and spent time with me and my father. When he went missing, my Uncle went bad."

"Guilty as charged," the Hood smirked.

"Shut up." Scott hissed.

"Kayo, your uncle is responsible for our dad's crash, maybe even his death." Gordon looked up at her.

"Gordon, we don't know if he's dead, don't talk like that," Grandma smiled sadly.

Kayo sighed, "I'm so so sorry."

"Kayo, you went against us in trust." Scott glared at her.

"Yes you did Kayo, that's no way to impress your uncle," the Hood smirked again.

Scott leapt up and clenched his hands into fists, "Get out, now."

Virgil grabbed him around the waist, "Scott, stop it now. Easy."

Scott elbowed Virgil back and exhaled, "I need some time alone," He sighed deeply and went down to the pool area.

Kayo watched him go, "Oh this is all my fault. Colonel Casey get him out of here please?"

Casey nodded and the two guards took the Hood out to the aircraft carrier, "I'm sorry this happened Kayo, good afternoon Tracys."

Grandma smiled, "Thank you Colonel for coming, we'll be in touch."

The carrier took off and Scott watched it leave with a grimace, he heard someone behind him, "Leave me alone."

"Scott please, hear me out?"

"I don't need to hear you out Kayo," He turned around angrily, "You betrayed our trust, why didn't you tell us?"

Kayo gulped, "I really wanted to. So many times I wanted to come out and say it, but there was never a good time."

Scott began to walk back to the lounge and Kayo followed closely behind, "You should've told us the moment you moved in with us," They entered the lounge, "Then maybe now I'd be more forgiving."

"Son, don't take it out on Kayo, your father wanted her secret to be kept." Grandma smiled at Scott, the boys all looked at Kayo in surprise.

"Dad knew?" Virgil raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't want it to be a distraction to the rescue business, so he kept it between Grandma, myself and him," Kayo tried to catch Scott's eye for any sign of emotion.

"What did Dad say to it? Did he approve?" Scott crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

Kayo turned to him but Grandma answered for her, "Your father wanted you all to be happy and continue to save the lives of those who would die without you, he didn't want you to worry that the Hood was related to your sister."

Scott sighed and looked at Kayo, "Is this the complete truth?"

Kayo nodded, "I would never lie to you, I never worked for him and I never told him any secrets."

Virgil nodded, "Well, if father knew and wanted it to be kept a secret, that's good enough for me."

Kayo smiled, "Thank you Virgil."

Gordon looked at Alan with a smile, "I guess we can accept you as a sister again."

"Ever since he started to disrupt our plans and ruin us from the inside, I've hated him."

"He's behind bars now, you can forget him Kayo," Grandma smiled and rubbed John's shoulder.

"I guess we can accept that apology," John smiled but felt his statement was a little harsh.

Kayo simply smiled back, "I'm just glad he's gone, for a while at least. Scott, can we talk alone please?"

"You two have just been talking alone, what more can you say?" Alan smirked.

"Alan, not now please?" Scott frowned at him, "Sure Kayo."

Kayo and Scott left the lounge and went round to the little garden, she sat down on the lawn and Scott joined her.

"Scott, I would never lie to you. Do you really still not trust me after that?"

Scott sighed, "Well, I can't trust you completely but grandma seemed to know what she was talking about."

"Of course she knew what she was talking about, she was telling the complete truth. Your father really did want it to be kept a secret from you."

"I'm not happy about todays rescue Kayo, he let two people die."

"I know, and I've never hated him more after seeing that. It made me feel awful, never have I hated my bloodline so much after something like that." Kayo sighed and closed her eyes, when she re-opened them she felt Scott's hands on hers, "Do you still love me?"

Scott smiled, "I guess I do. You got him behind bars and well it sounds like dad trusted the entire situation," He sighed, "Come here Kayo."

Kayo moved closer to him and felt his arms come around her, "He truly did."

Scott kissed her head, "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you."

"And I'm sorry I didn't tell you my secret sooner, I really am," She snuggled into his arms as they lay down to stare up at the stars.

Scott kissed her passionately then rested his head on the grass stroking Kayo's hair softly, "I love you Kayo."

"I love you too, and thank you for believing me, eventually." Kayo smiled and sighed happily as she stroked Scott's leg.


End file.
